Where the Lotus Blooms Limpid Luster
by runickenaz
Summary: Demons have masters too. At Sekigahara, one wishes to fulfill a purpose, out of piety and compassion.


**Where the Lotus Blooms Limpid Luster**

We were followed. Seekers flocked of rebels. Left. Right. Ahead. The remnants of the Shu-Han army and some samurai wanderers would have found out our hideaway, if Kiyomori hesitated impediment of whatever means in their trail to me. Movements stilled when their screams muted. The last scream panged my heart and sent shivers into my ears.

Kiyomori, at the lake's edge, gave the warning mutter to my sudden jerk. "It would be wise to shorten your leisure."

I waded to the lake's middle, only to relieve. Dull were the twinges and my mental berate did not help. _Kiyomori, why did you rudely awaken me_, curtly I thought. His head would have rolled when I was still on the sedan as we passed through Komaki-Nagakute. My mood contrasted the surrounding late Spring.

He asked after my fidget, "Is something troubling you, my Lord?"

I cleared a scoff. "What do you think? Wrenched from eternal slumber..."

"You will feel better when we confront the Wei Army." We rested at an abandon garrison to speak again. "Rest, I will take care of everything else."

Three. Four. Five... Seven... Petals fell onto my gaze and six petals sailed west wind, alerting me, stirred trouble. A green snivel planned a fire attack, scattering my men. Cao-Wei's morale was piqued and war-cries roared their advantage.

"Weak as you are, I do not need any assistance to capture you." Stupid Mystic woman...

"My Lord!" Kiyomori barged into the broken garrison door, and shoved interlopers left and right. His strength was because of our deal, and I knew he was capable of much more than parlor tricks. "I will buy you more time!" We eluded in a whirl, and teleported.

Autumn was dreadful season in Sekigahara. My fingers tugged, pinching for warmth. The winds nipped my skin, my hair blown unto downward eyes. I stared through my thick willow of black hair. Gold and tangerine crisp leaves fall in the glades, and once in a while, slip grace onto the freezing lake surface making ripples. The temperature, not to my liking, but the yellow, red mixture brightened my optimism by paper thin, to say the least. I hate to admit it that even the most pleasurable second slips from my grasp. Water refreshed clearance to what needed to be accomplished.

"Since the Boss is taking a little dip, does that mean I'm off duty?" Kiyomori grunted approval. Later the Monkey returned, balancing a fruit plate, as I stepped onto shore. "Kiyomori's busy right now, so he told me to give you these." Two pear slices left, he just swallowed his fifth. I shook my head. "Your loss."

Not much activity around. Keiji and Masamune were on rounds. Kiyomori was out somewhere... The Monkey and I conversed little. He rambled about his Mistress, comparing her to Kiyomori, as I listened, trying not to nod off.

Wukong wears a golden headband, and if he misbehaves his original Mistress knows the headache mantra to subdue him. It is a reminder. Someone tames him. Taming a beast is no task for the parochial... For that, I wear this, as it is precious to me, a reminder.

"What's that?" He pointed at the reminder in curiosity.

One of the World's strongest is a pious Serpent. What did my religious faith had to do with the standings of my morality? Nothing. Nonetheless, what I held was a disgruntle remainder when my feet once walked the earth of the living, the world around me saw a man beyond words—holy. While I was waist deep in autumn water, my blur reflect an impostor. The ache beneath my scales gaped a wound. It sank… Into the deepest depth of this World's ocean. I knew, as a drowning man, of its dark depth and not its surface. Yet I felt as the same impostor while cloaked in piety of practice. Regardless, it was comfort from hostility of any form. I slid the reminder back onto my forehead, resuming my routine. Arms stretched, brought together calm and focus, my hands clasped.

"Hey Boss," the Monkey called out several minutes later, my back facing him. "Keiji and that Masamune kid wanna—"

"Out of the way, simpleton." That Date boy was always a garrulous boast. Like any human, weak in spirit and frail in physical strength, his knees fell willingly at Edo. He belonged to me. Soon, he quickly grown, adapting to my orders, he became a passionate warrior. ...And was first in regarding the protection of my name. "Orochi! Those imbeciles are always slandering your Greatness. Allow me to—huh?"

He understood gradually as Keiji blurted. "He's... quite religious, you know. Maybe I should shave my golden locks someday too, eh, Masamune?"

Masamune exclaimed."You mean to say, the Great Orochi—"

"Well, yeah, didn't you hear his Theme Music?" Wukong and his play on words interrupted. "Pretty catchy with the lady choir, thunderous drums, and heavy riffs, right, Kiyomori?" The tailed peasant attended the arrival of the Taira clansman. "So you want me to pick up the fox and kid at Mikatagahara? Which way is that?"

"I'll lead the way, if you don't mind, Lord Orochi." Moments passed as I continued my silent revere, before nodding for him to go. Masamune sounded as if he was a little disappointed towards whom my allegiance is to... "Hah! Kanetsugu would be proud..." He voiced the murmur. Returned to modesty, he said he will leave me to do my private affairs. Since his defeat, his constant humility earned more my respect than my betrayers' eager for sudden glory, especially Lu Bu, whom turned sides at the Battle of Yamazaki.

Keiji left to continue his rounds, when Kiyomori reported from a messenger. "Wukong's swift pace will not take long. Ah, my Lord it is not like you to do this now..." I gave no answer, and instead shifted one bead to another, after a silent finished mantra.

I am not one of idol worship. My army decimated idols of my Lord or any liken of him and heavenly suspicion everywhere. But as I kowtow to a slash-faced stone statue, I understood the meaning and history behind its importance and value. It was not a statue to them, but the compassion that was shown due to care. When Kiyomori left to investigate a sudden sound, a rock piece fell from its once serene, smiling face. Winds uttered the event of its destruction. A woman wailed, seeming, maybe dragged, screaming: "I want to die! I want to die! That was the only thing I had left, my whole family is now dead!" There were shouted praises in my name, as I heard more steel against stone, against ground, against flesh...

Cry I could not, even a tear... "Your suffering is my responsibility... Soon it will end." A final kowtow, my prayer beads wrapped underneath my warrior gauntlet, I raised clasped hands to my forehead, completing my reverence.

My tender touch felt the steel engraved on its eroded face. If any of the opposing warriors knew... this vulnerability… Devastation. My World collides controversy... My Lord's name permanently a target of ever present hatred. That was my only fear... I was cautious, paranoid. His blessed name hidden; so this immortal disciple did whatever it took for none to notice his submission to anyone. My own name proudly replaced. My Lord would never agreed to these grisly standings that I do. And for that, my apology is with this body, incessant is my debt, my will is only to him to whom I bow and revere my equal without question or shame.

For you, my Blessed Lord, for Humanity... I shall make the World Whole and Perfect.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed his point of view~ It's awkward for me to make him say, 'my Lord', cuz, you know, he's Orochi...

A lotus is a symbol of purity and overcoming difficulties. Pink ones represent the Buddha, himself or one who is a Buddha. I was reminded of a lotus when I saw the pink gem in the middle of Orochi's tiara, his green eyes compliment it like a lotus' green leaves.

Reviews are most welcomed.


End file.
